


I guess you got me hypnotized...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss is working her last shift as a bodyguard at an event, hired by Stephanie one last time to work the show as she doesn't trust people, Mickie can't help wanting her...





	I guess you got me hypnotized...

It starts when they attend the award show, Mickie hanging back a little awkwardly until Stephanie drags her along, pushing her in front of the cameras, smiling when Mickie instantly falls into her usual soft smile, her eyes almost sparkling as she poses. She knew it would work. 

The photographer pulls her aside for a photoshoot, Fliss following behind, keeping out of the cameras until the posing is done, moving to kiss Mickie quickly and passionately as the photographer leaves, backing her against the wall and pinning her there, hands at Mickie’s wrists, lips soft over her cheeks and down her neck over her collarbone, pausing to push hair out of Mickie’s eyes, delighting in the sparkle in Mickie’s dark brown eyes even as she moves to undo Mickie’s zipper a little, easing the garment down enough to give her access to what she wants, lips soft even as they close around first one breast, then the other, lavishing attention on both equally, smirking when Mickie gasps at the feel of her fingers pushing past the fabric still between them and arches to her touch, her voice low even as she teases Mickie a little, pausing just long enough to turn Mickie so she’s pressed with her body facing the wall, hands pressed flat to the wall now, face half-turned so Fliss can still kiss her even as she moves to resume what she was doing. 

“So wet.... Anyone would think you knew I was going to take you...”

Mickie’s reply is swallowed by her gasp and weak moan, head falling back against Fliss’ shoulder, tousled brunette curls squashing into Fliss’ shirt even as she picks up her pace, not releasing Mickie from her touch until she is shivering and mewling pathetically, pushing her over the edge with ease, and swallowing the moan against her lips as she kissed Mickie fiercely, easing her down and helping her dress again with a smirk. 

“Next time... wear a skirt.”


End file.
